cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hagrassa
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The country of Hagrassa was found in 1990 shortly after the fall of the Soviet Union, an era known as the confederation era lasted until 2004 when the Hagrassan Revolution broke out casting out the weak confederate government and installing The Charter for the Republic giving the nation its first strong government ending years of division and corruption that was allowed to run rampant with the confederate regime. Hagrassa is located in the Eastern region of Europa where it is geography consists mainly of mountains, small plains and large forests. Resources are scarce in Hagrassa but wildlife is abundant as well as several large clean rivers that are suitable for drinking water which is a major export for the country. The Hagrassan government joined the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization shortly after the Sod-Hagrassan war, it is now an official member and is an active member of its Ministry of Defence as its armed forces has been involved in a few operations to defeat rogues, raiders and ghosts. Early History The Hagrassan region was often controlled by larger nations prior to the 1940s. After World War 2 The National Democratic Union of Hagrassa was formed and was the only nation in Eastern Europe up until 1967 not be a Communist state during the Cold War. In 1967 the Communist party of Hagrassa won an election which resulted in the country being reformed into the United Socialist Republic of Hagrassa and quickly became another state of the USSR with very little authority on its country. Hagrassa entered a dark time around 1970 as Moscow asserted more and more power over the country, Hagrassan troops fought in the Soviet war in Afghanistan and most of its population was in deep poverty. In 1983 Several protestors demanding change in the government were killed by Soviet troops in what is known as the massacre of Rapla which greatly drove a rift between Hagrassa and the USSR. In 1988 protests against the government grew tremendously to the point where civil war was feared. End of Soviet rule After the Soviet Union collapsed Hagrassa's government fell apart, It wasn't until February 9, 1991 the Hagrassan Articles of the Confederation were signed forming the Confederation of Hagrassa. In 1994 the Confederation began rebuilding the country after years of Soviet rule removing Soviet symbols and statues. The Confederacy was actually a very weak government and by 1998 it began to show signs of corruption and decay. As time progressed the Confederation began to slowly lose control over the regional territories and in 2002 the first secessions began with several territories leaving forming independent states mainly in the eastern regions. In 2003 the Confederacy was on its death bed only controlling the eastern territories of Hagrassa and was destroyed during the Hagrassan Revolution. Hagrassa's Revolution 2004-2006 In 2004 Hagrassa plunged into all out war for a new government, as the individual states fought each other in the west and south, the Confederation fought with the New National Army of Hagrassa led by General Shirankov. For two years Shirankov led a brutal campaign against the Confederation claiming it was to purge the land of corruption and cleanse the filth of the nation. In 2005 a general named Greywall won the Battle of Tartu ending the Confederation and establishing what would be the Republic of Hagrassa, in mid 2006 Shirankov launched offensives into southern and eastern Hagrassa successfully capturing several areas but failed to unite the country. Hagrassa would remain divided until the end of the Sod-Hagrassan war. The New Republic In 2007 the charters of the Republic were signed with a strong government in place the country finally had stability. Ivan Drechnov was elected as the first Prime Minister of the republic, he began implacing strong economic policies and began building his country into an independent power. In 2009 he lost to Greywall who remains the Prime Minister of Hagrassa beating his opponent in a land slide. Greywall tried making steps towards uniting the Hagrassan states into the Republic, in 2010 he had a daunting task of leading the country in its first international war. Sod-Hagrassan War The kingdom of Sod began invading Hagrassa in early June, Greywall authorized the creation of an army to combat the invaders. At first the Kingdom's forces successfully occupied the eastern coast and eastern Hagrassan islands but over time the Republic army managed to liberate the eastern territories, as the war raged on Greywall convinced the Independent states of Hagrassa to join the war against the Kingdom in which eventually they joined the Republic. Over time the conflict became a patriotic war that united the country, General Shirankov who was a hero during the revoultion led Hagrassan troops against the enemy making him a public figure in Hagrassa. However when the war went against the kingdom of Sod they received foreign aid and began another brutal offensive against the country of Hagrassa, after the battle of Rapla, Greywall began looking for foreign aid which resulted in him running into the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. GATO negotiated a truce between the two sides which resulted in a white peace allowing Hagrassa to keep its territories and for the first time remained united. GATO After the war ended Hagrassa's top brass pushed for membership in GATO, in late June Hagrassa became a member. It became active in GATO's Ministry of Defence. It remains a member to this day. Geography Hagrassa is situated in North Eastern Europa, most of its country is covered in large forests or mountains making farming difficult. Valued resources are scarce in the country, but wildlife is very abundant making the fur and hunting industry prosperous and the country has some of the cleanest water on Planet Bob. Many Hagrassan cities are often considered to be great tourist spots and signs of the old Soviet regime such as old bunkers and memorials that weren't torn down during the 90s. Government The government of Hagrassa is a parliamentary republic, run mainly by parliament of whom are elected officials and represented by a Prime Minister. The senate votes on various resolutions and discusses the needs of the nation all while proving quite effective at it while the prime minister tries to better the country's foreign relations and improve its domestic affairs. Military The Grand army of the Republic is divided into three sections. The Army, the Navy and the Airforce, during peacetime only 3,000 soldiers are allowed to be in service but during war time a nationwide draft goes into effect where all men aged 18–45 are required to serve. The primary weapon of the infantry is the Ak-47. Culture Hagrassan culture is similar to other Eastern European cultures, hunting is considered a sacred tradition and yearly hunts often yield large turnouts though only native Hagrassan can legally hunt. Family is considered very important and arranged marriages are still common in the country. Several Hagrassans continue to practice ancient traditions and follow old customs. For example in North Western Hagrassa many tribals still live in yurts and practice in the ways of nomadic life.